Friends dont do that
by Alannawanabe
Summary: my first fan fiction harry's love-life is in a terrible mess and his friends aren't all they are meant to be, i need all the help i can get so please feel free to write whatever you want in reviews, have sorted out chapter structure! now easier to read!
1. chapter one

Disclaimer: all the characters belong to the fantastic J.K.Rowling  
  
A.N. to set the scene: it is in Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts school and Harry and Hermoine have been dating for around 6 months  
  
Harry Potter and his two best friends Hermoine Granger and Ron Weasley were walking to every Gryfindors favourite lesson potions with Professor Snape.  
  
Snape had a particular dislike to Harry as James (Harry's father) had once saved Snape's life and Snape had never quite forgiven him. The one thing that Snape hated most of all was to see Harry happy, and so when Harry walked into his lesson holding hands with Hermoine and whispering in her ear, he immediately barked out

"Granger! Front of the class immediately, you can take a seat next to my star pupil Mr. Malfoy over here see if he can teach you how to behave in my lessons" Hermoine bent down picked her books up off of the desk, gave Harry a wink and moved to the seat next to Draco.

"Morning gorgeous" leered Draco as she sat down next to him

"Oh grow up Malfoy" retorted Hermoine angrily.  
  
Harry looked with pity over at his girlfriend sitting with that (in Harry's opinion) greasy haired slime ball Malfoy, although Harry had to admit that Draco had obviously been taking more pride in his appearance as he had toned up a bit over the summer holidays and his clothes were perfectly pressed and neat.

"Don't worry "said Ron cheerfully "at least I don't have to witness you two making out every two seconds during this lesson"

"Oi" said Harry indignantly "its every 5 seconds thank you very much Ronald Weasley!"


	2. Chapter two

  
  
To both of their disgrace over the next few weeks it became apparent to Ron and Harry that Draco and Hermoine were actually enjoying sitting together. Harry's eyes would wander over in that direction during a particularly boring potions lesson only to witness Hermoine laughing hysterically at one of Draco's not very funny jokes.

"Harry" said Ron on one of these occasions, "aren't you even the slightest bit jealous that your girlfriend is sitting next to your arch enemy and enjoying very much flirting with him at every possible moment?"

"Don't be so critical Ron" answered Harry "Hermoine's just trying to make the best out of a bad situation"

"good thing for Malfoy that you are not the jealous type, if it was me id be over there now telling him exactly what I thought of him" Harry just laughed, but inside he wanted to do exactly the same thing.


	3. Chapter three

Ron also started to notice that Hermoine was spending a lot less time with Harry than she had been doing, Hermoine put this down to having to 'study' a lot. Ron (being the inquisitive type) decided one day to follow Hermoine to the library to see what she was actually doing, his plan was that is Hermoine was actually studying then he would just make up that he needed some help on his defence against the dark arts homework. As Ron entered the library he heard what sounded distinctly like Malfoy's voice followed by a very high pitched flirtatious giggle.

'Bloody hell' thought Ron, 'tell me that's not Hermoine'. As Ron rounded the corner he saw Malfoy sitting across the table from Hermoine with her hands firmly between his.  
  
' Hate to break up this little love fest, but Hermoine I was wondering if you could help me with my Defence against the Dark arts homework?' Drawled Ron. Hermoine and Draco sprang apart like startled rabbits,

'Of course Ron I would be glad to' replied Hermoine in a sugary voice 'Draco was just leaving.'  
  
' Yes, bye Hermoine, bye Weasley'. Draco shot one long last lingering look at Hermoine before walking out of the library.  
  
Ron turned on his heels and followed Draco out of the room, he checked that no-one was looking before grabbing Malfoy by his collar and ramming him against the wall,

' Now, listen here, Malfoy, Hermoine and Harry are very good friends of mine and if you don't stop your childish little plan to split them up, I will defiantly have to split your lip and that might not be all.' Ron loosened his grip on Draco's collar.  
  
'oh Weasley I'm soooooooooooo scared,' retorted Draco before strolling off up the corridor chuckling quietly to himself. Ron turned slowly and walked back to Gryfindor.


	4. Chapter four

The next week brought about a trip to Hogsmeade, Hermoine politely informed Harry and Ron that she was not going to waste her time going on school outings when she had big exams coming up that she had to revise for. Harry accepted this as typical Hermoine behaviour, but Ron was not too sure. Ginny decided to tag along with Harry and Ron during the Hogsmeade visit. Harry couldn't help but notice how grown up Ginny was looking recently, and for a reason that he couldn't work out, that he was jealous whenever another boy looked at her with longing. Harry shook off these thoughts hastily, as he was totally in love with Hermoine and she with him, right?  
  
As the three of them sat in the pub drinking butter beers, Ginny brought up the fact that Hermoine was spending a lot of time with Draco recently, Harry replied

'its okay, I understand they are both smart and enjoy discussing potions and things that I have no interest in, me and Hermoine are as strong as ever'. Ron shook his head in disbelief at his friends blatant stupidity, but his mind was some place else. Ginny laughed and said

'Harry, everyone with half a mind can see that you are too good for Hermoine'.

'Oh, and who do you propose is good enough for me then?' snapped Harry

'I can think off a few people', Ginny slyly replied,

'No offence Ginny, but I hardly have girls lined up at my feet now do I, and anyway I only have eyes for Hermoine, no one else even compares' Ginny's face visibly dropped, as she replied

'sorry Harry, I didn't mean to upset you.. I was just joking, of course you and Hermoine are meant for each other',

As soon as he had said it Harry cursed his loose tongue, he knew that Ginny liked him and yet he still said something that would obviously hurt her, he had just opened his mouth to say something when he noticed that Ron had disappeared.  
  
'He must have slipped away while we were talking, I'll go find him.' Said Harry as he stood up,

'okay, bye Harry' said Ginny, still upset by his earlier comment.


	5. Chapter five

A/N, hey guys hope you like the story so far... it is my first so it may not be that great, but I am trying..  
  
Ron didn't think that anyone had noticed him leave but still he was careful not to draw too much attention to himself, Ginny was too busy flirting with Harry to notice and Harry had been transfixed by Ginny the whole afternoon so he wasn't paying much attention either. When he entered Hogwarts he ran straight up to his dorm, where he knew she would be waiting for him..........  
  
Harry arrived back in Gryfindor house just in time to see Draco running down from the boys dorm,

'what do you think you are doing Malfoy?' demanded Harry

'just checking that you girlfriend wasn't being attacked' spat Draco,

'What do you mean?'

'GO AND SEE FOR YOURSELF!!' shouted Draco, before he fled the room, Harry could have sworn that he saw a tear run down his cheek.  
  
Harry continued up the stairs, but as he approached the room he shared with Ron, he heard a sound that he had never wanted to hear.

' i hope draco doesn't say anything' said a male voice

'dont worry, carry on' replied a girls voice that was oh too familiar to Harry,  
  
Harry didn't need to hear any more, he banged open the door and screamed

'I KNEW IT!' Ron just stared at Harry shock written all over his face. Hermoine started to say something, but Harry shot her a glance that could have melted stone, so she quickly shut her mouth.  
  
In a second Harry was across the room and had Ron by the hair, and was holding him off the ground as he said

'you two faced, lying, son of a gun! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME??' Ron visibly shook under Harry's grasp, Harry dropped him to the ground, spat on him and then rounded on Hermoine,

'Well, well, well, the last three years obviously meant more to me than to you, and to think I trusted you, how foolish of me to trust my best friends not to sleep with each other behind my back when I was dating one of them!! Did you sleep with Draco as well? Actually don't answer that question, I already know.' Hermoine started to cry, to everyone's surprise Harry started to laugh

'And so the three timing bitch actually has feelings, how sweet! Your both Pathetic'. And with that Harry walked out the room.


	6. Chapter Six

A/N:/ thanks to all those who have reviewed the story, I have tried to take into account all of your advice, tell me if I have improved!!  
  
Harry turned out of the Gryfindor common room, and allowed a tear to roll down his cheek, he had thought himself in love with Hermoine, how could she have done this? And Ron, his best friend, no wonder why Ron had been stressing about Hermoine spending all that time with Draco, and to think that Harry had thought it was because Ron didn't want Harry to get hurt.  
  
Harry headed towards where he knew Slytherin house to be, but froze at the entrance when he remembered that he did not know the password. He slumped down on the floor outside the entrance and allowed himself to think.  
  
Ginny ran along the corridors, calling for Harry, could what Hermoine said be true?  
  
If so she had to find Harry soon. She rounded the corner and nearly fell over a figure sitting on the floor. She bent down shocked, it was Harry.  
  
Oh no, out of all the people that could have found Harry it had to be Ginny, she was the last person that Harry wanted to see him looking a state, he still wasn't sure why, but she made his stomach flip over every time she looked at him.  
  
'Harry, are you alright?' whispered Ginny, 'I just saw Hermoine and she told me what happened.' At the mention of Hermoine Harry's heart turned to stone.  
  
'Did she?' was Harry's gruff reply.  
  
'Oh Harry, I'm so sorry, I know how much you loved her, and Ron, Oh God Harry I don't know what to say.' Babbled Ginny.  
  
Harry pressed his finger to her lips and whispered

'shh... Ginny I've had time to think and I've realised that I knew all the time she was seeing Draco, and I suspected Ron, but I never did anything, and why? Because I couldn't be bothered, I don't love her the way I did 6 months ago, I love as a friend, nothing more and obviously she feels the same, I guess neither of us had the heart to tell one another.'  
  
During the whole speech Harry had left his finger on Ginny's lips, Ginny was trying to stop herself shaking when he removed it. Ginny replied

'Oh Harry I had no idea, I would have told you straight away if I had,'  
  
'Ginny, its alright, I'm fine, just a bit hurt that neither her nor Ron had the bottle to tell me, anyway I, I think I have fallen for someone else,'  
  
Harry looked into Ginny's eyes, when she returned his gaze she saw something there she had not seen before, longing. Since his last comment she had sat there transfixed staring into his deep eyes filled with passion, she knew hers looked the same.  
  
Harry lent towards her, Ginny's stomach tightened, she had waited so long...  
  
A/N: I tried to make that one a bit longer, tell me what you think REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!


	7. Chapter seven

The door of Slytherin house opened, both Ginny and Harry turned, the moment lost. Draco stepped out, Harry sprung to his feet.

'Draco, we need to talk' said Harry clearly,

'look Potter if you want a fight then your in the wrong place, she's not worth it,' replied Draco

'I know your hurting, I thought you might want to talk to someone who understands'

'you want to help me even after what I did?' Draco said shocked

'Yes, I think there's something you should know, shall we go for a walk?' suggested Harry carefully

'okay' agreed Draco. Harry shot a look of apology at Ginny and led Draco along the corridor, Ginny heard Harry tell Draco that he was over Hermoine a long time ago, before she stood up and walked away thinking hard.  
  
A/N sorry that was so short I am revising at the mo and it is hard!!


	8. Chapter eight

Dinner was a tense meal that night, Ron and Hermoine sat together each shooting frightened looks at Harry. Harry meanwhile was talking to Neville, and stealing longing glances over at Ginny, Ginny for her part pretended to take an interest in another girls hair while wondering what nearly happened between her and Harry.  
  
Just as everyone was starting to leave Harry walked determinedly over to Ron and Hermoine, sat down despite their shocked expressions and said,

'I don't blame you both for what you did to me, Hermoine things between us have been tough for a while, we were together for habit not for love, you know that as well as I' Hermoine nodded 'and Ron you have always loved Hermoine and I know how hard it was for you when I started going out with her'

Ron started to protest, but Harry cut him up,

'if I were you Ron I wouldn't argue right now,' Ron closed his mouth, as Harry continued 'But I do blame you for what you did to Draco Hermoine, he thought that you had feelings for him, but you were just teasing him why?' demanded Harry.

'That's what I want to know as well,' came a clear voice from behind Harry. Hermoine looked from Harry to Draco and back again before finally saying,

'I'm sorry Harry I thought if you saw me flirting with your arch rival then you would realise that I didn't love you as a boyfriend anymore, because I couldn't say it out loud, Harry you're my best friend, how could I bear to hurt you like that to your face?' Harry and Draco looked at each other with sudden understanding, Draco only said

'I understand Hermoine,' before walking slowly away. Harry said

'Tell me, how long has it been going on?' Ron turned the same colour as his hair and said

'four months.' Harry smiled at least it was since he had been having these feelings. Harry sighed, when he looked up and saw the scared faces of his two best friends, he started to giggle.

'Don't look so worried, its just I have to tell you something,' Ron and Hermoine shot knowing glances at one another. Harry continued

'I've fallen in love with Ginny, Ron I won't do anything if you don't want me to,' Ron stifled a laugh, while Hermoine grinned,

'You silly bugger Harry, of course I don't mind, in fact I give you my blessing, we were wondering when you two were going to realise, the whole of Gryfindor has bets on it!'

'WHAT?' exclaimed Harry 'is it that obvious?'

'YES!' chorused Ron and Hermoine together,

'and, and she feels the same?' asked Harry gingerly,

'yes!' said Hermoine loudly 'what are you blind?' Now it was Harry's turn to go red,

'Go on then you muppet, go and tell her!' said Ron.  
  
Harry jumped up and fled the room, leaving Hermoine and Ron grinning from ear to ear. Harry stood outside Ginny's room, he hadn't had time to think of what he was going to say. He knocked timidly on the door, a second later Ginny answered the door in just her nightshirt. Harry turned a lobster shade o pink, while Ginny looked embarrassed. Ginny was the first to recover,

'So, Harry what brings you ....' Ginny was cut up suddenly by Harry grabbing her tight and kissing her passionately, when he let go he mumbled,

'I'm sorry I would have lost courage if I hadn't done it straight away, I love you Ginny Weasley.' With that Ginny grabbed Harry and pulled him inside her room,

'I love you too Harry,' she whispered and closed the door.  
  
A/N: for all of you who are asking, Hermoine didn't sleep with Draco or even kiss him, she was just leading him on! Told you I wouldn't make her a slut!! Keep reviewing!!


	9. EPILOUGE

EPILOUGE  
  
Harry grinned at the beauty walking towards him, her copper locks had been pinned up allowing some loose strands to drop down and frame her pretty face, her skirt trailed behind her and fitted perfectly around her figure, God he loved her, after two years he still couldn't believe she was his.

There were so many people in the room, Harry hadn't known he had that many friends until he announced his wedding, now suddenly he had hundreds.

Harry glanced over at Ron, his best man, who grinned wickedly at Harry whilst keeping one eye on his new wife Hermoine and their baby girl,

Then at Draco standing hand in had with his girlfriend of a year and a half Cho. Harry realised that the music had stopped, this was it, he looked at Ginny standing opposite him, he loved her so much.

As the priest announced them man and wife Harry was the happiest he had ever been.  
  
A/N: corny ending I know, please forgive me!! If you have any tips on my next one please review review review!!


End file.
